


High Fashion and Misdemeanors

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Historical Dress, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra needs some help with her shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fashion and Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbar/gifts).



> Timeline: pre-"The Snowmen"  
> A/N: For Sandbar, who prompted me with "Vastra/Jenny, shoes".  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Strax is a whole different matter," Jenny said, doing up the last button. "He's the one that needs us, but just try telling him. There. All done." She stood up, brushing a few wrinkles out of her skirts. "If you're that weary of buttons, you can have laces next time you need a pair."

"Yes, but will they hold?" Vastra said. "Our work is not easy or delicate. We require sturdy clothing in order to chase down criminals. I fear the strain of movement might put too much pressure on the laces, and where will we be? One cannot pelt through the London streets without proper footwear, for so many reasons."

"Well," Jenny said, ducking her head a little and looking up sideways at Vastra. "I've been wearing mine with the laces over my breeches, just to see. They've held up."

"My clever girl," Vastra said, reaching up to stroke Jenny's face. Jenny smiled. Vastra stood up and slipped her arms around Jenny's waist. "What would I do without you?"

"Find it awfully hard to get dressed, for starters," Jenny said.

"And undressed," Vastra reminded her.

"Oh, especially that," Jenny said with a wink. "But I've only just got you _into_ the clothes, so they'll have to stay on at least half an hour."

Vastra sighed theatrically. "Yes, dear."

Jenny rubbed her back. "Come on. We'll go find you some boots that haven't got buttons. How does that sound?"

"Call the carriage," Vastra tells her, and sends Jenny off with a kiss.


End file.
